The new Girl
by Chichi4mangaHero
Summary: A new girl arrives at school and goes to the host club and all hell breaks lose, will the twins ever behave themselves?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – the new Girl

Hi everyone this is my first Ouran High School host Club fan-fic so please don't be too harsh but I accept help and suggestions.

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime, any characters or the song x3 but I wish I did.

Warning: Some suggestive stuff x3

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – the new Girl<p>

Ouran Academy a place for the rich and famous, for children with money and fortune except, not for me. My name is Yuki , Yuki Akiyama I live by myself in a flat , you wonder how I could go to this school ? Well the answer is simple , hard work, sweat and tears my grades weren't so good when I started school but now my grades are extremely good and I passed the entry exams which I must admit I'm proud of. But now I'm starting school here and I'm all by myself standing in front of these huge iron doors panting "I'm late...again" I huffed walking inside I could see beautiful flowers and a big pond just before the entrance golden frames lined the windows and doors and the flowers where perfectly positioned to show off all their colour and beauty , all I could do was stare for the first time I admit I was speechless.

The bell rang shortly after I entered the enormous building which to me looked more like a palace. People hurried to their class rooms to it just seemed to a blue and yellow blur 'these girl uniforms are ridiculous' I said to myself 'now I have to find the head misters office great.

I hurried along the corridors looking franticly, "damn, damn, damn..." I said to myself over and over again every time I passed another classroom how big is this school? "Ahh... you must be that new girl" A voice behind me said, I turned to find a boy ,no two boys twins standing at the end of the corridor probably just came round a corner.

"Yeah could you maybe help me find the head misters office I don't know where to go" I said scratching the back of my neck with embarrassment.

"Sure right Hikaru?" the boy on the left said facing the other on the right "Of course Kaoru why not she's new maybe we've found ourselves a new toy" the other said giving me and evil smile that sent shivers down my spine "Oh sorry for out manners-" The one on the left said "My names Hikaru and this is my brother-" the other on the right started "Kaoru were the" Kaoru said "Hitachiin brothers nice to meat you" they said in union.

"My name is Yuki , Yuki Akiyama it's nice to meet you" I said smiling at them but when I looked again they weren't there anymore 'What the' I thought turning around to continue my search

"So let's go Yuki" They suddenly said turning out to be in front of me, grabbing my arms from either side giving me that mischievous smile. "Hey I can walk you know" I huffed as they dragged me down the hall, a blush crept over my cheeks 'damn them' I thought trying to hide my face under my fringe.

"Hey Yuki why you hiding your face with your fringe are you hiding something ?" The one on the right side of me asked "No Hikaru, anyway why would that concern you" I said hiding my face even more. I could see the two looking at each other in amazement I don't know why but I nearly giggled at their faces.

As we finally reached a door a sigh of relief escaped my mouth "here we are , well see you later and maybe you want to come visit us at the host club" they said in union letting go off me and waving as they walked back down the hall smiling.

"Sure thank you Kaoru and Hikaru" I shouted after them waving back 'well let's go' I sighed knocking at the door.

"Enter" a voice said I turned the handle and entered smiling "oh hello it's nice to meet you finally, my name is and as you know I'm the head master of Ouran Academy" He smiled "Please sit" he pointed to a chair in front of his desk I nodded and sat twirling my long dark red hair (that's what I do when I'm nervous, embarrassed or just thinking.) "So here is you time table and your class will be 1-A, and I will provide you with a uniform for now " he said handing me a sheet with my name date of birth all my classes my forum class and were they all are and a package containing the ugly girls uniform.

"Thank you Sir but I don't know where they all are" I said blushing from embarrassment.

"That's fine I have ordered you escorts that will show you around school for a view days they will be here soon, and you can wear the uniform from tomorrow on" he said giving me a reassuring smile, I nodded and in that moment two boys walked in they were Hikaru and Kaoru, 'wait what they are in my class damn now I have to put up with them every day' I cried in my head as I turned around.

"Yes Sir you wanted to see us" The said in union "Yes boys would you please be so kind to take care of here and show her around school for a view days?" asked facing them.

"Sure" They said in unison once again handed them a sheet the same as mine and waved us goodbye before closing the door with us back in the hall way. "I guess were in the same class then" Kaoru smiled looking over the sheet "Yeah but she's taking some different classes to us" Hikaru said looking out the window.

"Well let's head to class" Kaoru said shoving me in front to start walking. I quickly put away the uniform before walking.

"Hey look Kaoru it's going to start raining soon" I said pointing at a huge window as we walked in silence down the hall, I love the rain I must admit it calms me down and reminds me of the good times rain to other people is a pest and people try to avoid it but not me, It gives me a chance to think and smell the fresh air as no-one else is around.

"Your right" Kaoru said also looking out the window," who cares hurry the teacher won't be happy" Hikaru said nudging me and Kaoru to walk faster. We kept walking for what seemed hours turning corners every minute or so "Here we are" Hikaru said standing on my right with Kaoru on my left, Kaoru opened the door without warning and Hikaru shoved me inside I swear I was going to scream at them and slap them in the face as I stood in front of a class all eyes on me.

"Oh miss. Akiyama there you are I've been expecting you, I see Kaoru and Hikaru took their time" The teacher said looking at them behind me.

"Sorry" the twins said in union sitting down at the back of the class both in front of another boy with short brown hair and big brown eyes which to me seemed more like a girl.

"So Miss would you like to introduce yourself to the class" The teaches asked smiling at me I walked beside him and smiled saying,

"Hello my name is Yuki Akiyama and I am 16, and I have just recently moved here from Tokyo It's nice to meet you all I hope that I will have a nice time at this school and with all of you" with that I heard some whistling form the twins and some other guys some girls smiled at me and others ignored me talking amongst themselves.

"Thank you now would you like to sit beside Haruhi Fujioka over there?" he said pointing at the brown haired boy behind Kaoru , I nodded and walked slowly twirling my hair once again , I sat down beside the boy as Hikaru and Kaoru instantly turned to face us (Hikaru was in front of me and Kaoru in front of Haruhi.)

"Hi I guess we meet again" the twins said mischievously I nodded and turned to Haruhi "Hi my name is Haruhi Fujioka it's nice to meet you and just ignore them their a pain" Haruhi said holding out his hand I shook it and smiled back.

"Hey that's not fair were not a pain" Kaoru started "we just see the fun in live" Hikaru finished as the both hung their heads in shame.

"But you both dragged me down the hall" I said tilting my head so the side. They both smiled at me and turned back around "just don't bother with them" Haruhi smiled, I nodded and went to start concentrating on the teacher and the lesson. It was quite boring just a recap for the oncoming test nothing exiting when the bell rang I slumped back in my chair "classes are hard" I sighed.

"Sure are hey you want to come to the Host club and I'll introduce you to them all?" Haruhi said packing away his books "sure but I need to go to the bathroom first could you maybe give me a map?" I said also packing up, he stood for a minute and then reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper "here you can use this I used it at the beginning of the year but don't need it anymore the host club is music room 3 " He said handing it to me I studied it found the room and nodded heading for the bathroom.

After I finished I looked once again to make sure where I was and went by the map to find the club I mean a host club can't be that bad could it? After another 10minuets of searching I stood in front of a big wooden door with a sign that read 'Music room3'. "Finally" I said to no one in particular, I reached for the handle and opened it slowly you never know what lies behind closed doors. I pushed it open only to be attacked by a gust of wind and rose petals that got stuck in my red hair I got rid of most of them by the time I stepped a foot into the huge room filled with various tables chairs, tea sets and 7 boys which include Haruhi and the twins, they all sat indifferent tables with a load of girls around them.

There was a tall blond haired boy with blue/violet eyes, a tall pale boy with dark black hair and glasses sitting on his laptop, a little blond boy with chocolate round eyes and a pink bunny in his arms, beside him a big well built boy with black scruffy hair, of course the ginger/strawberry blond twins on a table and Haruhi on another looking at me smiling.

"Oh my another beautiful flower has entered our sinful eyes please step in my name is Tamaki souh it's nice to meet you miss" the tall blond boys aid coming up to me and kissing my hand I pulled it away and started playing with the tips of my hair with a blush.

Her name is miss Yuki Akiyama, age 16 birthday June 10th , star sign Gemini, hair colourer dark red and long, she's a commoner with no significant amount of money, Fist year high school student, favourite subjects: art, biology and geography, height 5'7, she is lives on her own because her family died of an illness and her eye colures are blue and.." The boy in the corner with the glasses was about to finish but I cut him off "hey how do know all that?"

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself my name is Kyoya Ootori I'm a second year high school student and 3rd son of the famous Ootori family ,and to answer your question our family has its own private police force and we do own one of the biggest businesses in Europe so it doesn't come to a surprise that I can get all the information I need" He said smirking and slightly lifting up his glasses and instead of seeing his grey eyes all I saw sow was the flash of the sun reflecting form his glasses ,'creepy' I thought as shivers ran down my spine. As I turned back to Tamaki he wasn't there anymore instead he was behind Kyoya,

"Why mommy I wanted to find that out myself!" Tamaki cried sitting in a dark corner growing ... mushrooms? 'Weirdo' I sighed *sweat drop*.

After I realized what was happening I found myself being hit by something furry and pink? As is turned away I realized it was a bunny and the little blond boy was holding it smiling.

"Hey yuki my name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka or you can call me Honey and this is usa-chan, you can hold him if you want to?" The boy asked holding out his bunny, I nodded, took it and hugged it then handed it back smiling.

"Thank you honey it's nice to meet you, your usa-chan smells nice like...strawberry's" I said smiling, he just smiled back as flowers circlet his face 'CUTE!' I shouted out in my head, he then grabbed my arm and pulled me over to a nearby table filled with delicious cakes and sweets. He sat down and started cutting himself some , so I thought 'why not' and slowly sat down beside him as his 'fan girls squealed in delight'.

"Would you like some cake, *num* *num* ... what's your favourite cake yuki-chan?" Honey asked munching on a piece of cake, I thought for a moment putting a finger on my chin in thought. And I could see honey wait staring at me in anticipation.

"Well I guess it's any kind of chocolate cake" I replied smiling , he nodded a cut me a piece of chocolate cake with strawberries. I noticed another guy , a big one also sitting at the table so I eyed him warily.

"Oh that's my cousin Takashi Morinozuka or Mori he's nice don't be frightened by his hard exterior" Honey said handing me the cake.

"That will cost extra..." Kyoya said out of no ware sending me one of his devil smirks, 'CREEP' I said in my mind nodding slowly and put the cake down.

"What's wrong yu-chan?" Honey asked tears in his eyes *fan girl squeal*.

"Sorry honey but I won't be able to pay for this" I replied patting his head standing up to leave 'I need to get out of here fast' I thought.

Just then Hikaru and Kaoru came out of no were and whispered in my ear "new..." Kaoru started "Toy" Hikaru finished smirking. I glanced at them giving them my best death glare but they just shrugged it off and dragged me back towards 'their' table 'they must be getting a lot of death glares form kyoya' I thought huffing.

"Sit" They both demanded in sink, I sat not caring to much but when Hikaru put his face too close to mine panic started to rise inside of me "Want some cake" he said blowing hot air into my face "we can pay for you" Kaoru said getting a piece of chocolate cake and holding it up to Hikaru who put his finger in it, smirked and stuck it in my mouth. I was too shocked to move or even breath all I could do is sit there and watch their evil satisfied faces as mine heated up becoming red as a tomatoes.

"Damn...you" I mumbled swallowing the cream with Hikarus finger still in my mouth, he pulled it out and licked it slowly smirking. Then Kaoru turned up in front of me this time only inches away so I panicked 'No please!' I screamed in my mind. I put my hand on my mouth and ran out the room as tears started to form in my eyes.

I ran until I reached the front of the main entrance to find that it already began raining. 'Stupid twins' I shouted in my head running through the rain to find a bench in front of a rose bush, so I sat there and did what I usually do...

_Haruhis POV_

I saw her running out the room in shock 'I'll get the tins later for that' I thought as I turned to the big window resting my chin on my hands "Look guys" I said as I saw her running in the rain behind some bushes.

"Ok ladies the club will be closed for today please be welcome t come back tomorrow for a special treat" Kyoya said as he lead out all the girls some huffed and protested but soon gave up and left.

Tamaki, Honey, Mori,Kaoru and soon Kyoya joined but where was Hikaru?...

_Hikarus POV_

'We took it to far...' I thought as I headed after her out the doors of the entrance "rain great.." I huffed as I headed out I heard a sweet singing voice , so I followed it to find Yuki singing hugging her knees on a bench , I hid behind a tree listening to her song.

I know I can't take one more step towards you  
>Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?  
>You lost the love I loved the most<p>

I learned to live, half-alive  
>And now you want me one more time<p>

And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<p>

You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<p>

I hear you're asking all around  
>If I am anywhere to be found<br>I have grown too strong  
>To ever fall back in your arms<p>

I've learned to live, half-alive  
>Now you want me one more time<p>

Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<p>

You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<p>

Dear, it took so long  
>Just to feel alright<br>Remember how to put back  
>The light in my eyes<p>

I wish I had missed  
>The first time that we kissed<br>'Cause you broke all your promises  
>And now you're back you don't get to get me back<p>

Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<p>

You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<p>

And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<p>

You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<p>

Who do you think you are?  
>Who do you think you are?<br>Who do you think you are?

The last line was more cried than sung...

_Yukis POV_

As I finished the song I looked up to the sky 'oh mum help me in this cruel world' I sighed but noticed a cracking sound coming from behind a tree "who's there" I asked managing to make it sound normal rather than I've just cried.

Sorry..I didn't mean to spy I thought that you didn't want to be interrupted" Hikaru said stepping out from behind the tree one hand behind his neck smiling nervously.

"hm...it's fine please don't tell anyone about that" I aid looking away from him as he sat down beside me.

"About what?" he asked looking straight at me.

"About my singing and me crying" I replied smiling at him wiping away my dried tears,

"Sure but only if you tell me why you ran away...oh and I'm sorry we don't stink that much do we?" He asked smiling, I nodded and sat myself up again looking at him.

"I dunno you just startled me and well that would of been my first kiss I wanted to keep it treasured and with all the attention it and stuff I swear I was going to faint" I said "oh and it's no problem", he nodded, got up and held out his hand.

"Let's go the other will get worried and you'll get a cold" he said pulling me up I smiled back at him and we ran back inside as fast as we could laughing for no reason.

"Race you, last one at the host club doors is a fried egg" He smirked as he said that looking at my dress , that got me furious 'I couldn't chose the uniform' I thought.

We arrived at the big host club room door around the same time panting and trying t catch our breaths when suddenly the door swung open and Tamaki came shooting out giving me a bear hug,

"Oh Yuki daddy was worried you would catch a cold don't ever leave me a again" he squealed spinning me around

"I can't...b...breathe..." I managed to strangle out as I was nearly running out of air.

"Tamaki she can't breathe" Haruhi said shaking her head.

"You" he pointed at Hikaru "don't hurt her again with your evil twin" he said a bad aura surrounding him.

"Ok boss sorry" he simply said sitting down beside Kaoru.

"hey Yuki-chan do you want to come back tomorrow and have some cake?" Honey asked sweetly popping up beside me. I thought for a moment before smiling.

"Sure, what's the worst that could happen"...but oh was I wrong.

* * *

><p>That's it for now tell me what you think so I know if I should continue this... xD I know it's a fail.<p> 


	2. The first time is always the worst

Chapter 2 - The first time is always the worst

I know its late i'm so sorry i've had so many exams and homework and I wasn't really sure if anyone liked the story so thank you very much for reviewing and following it.

I was thinking of adding another OC later on in the story, (A friend of Yukis) and if any of you want to submit a character please do can be male or female I don't mind at all, again thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters, I wish xD

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - The first time is always the worst<p>

Running down the path sweat was now covering me, I was late on my second day just great. Luckily the gate wasn't shut and I managed to run in catching my breath, sadly I was lost. I still didn't know my way around, no wonder in this palace how could I?.

Quickly pulling out the map of the school I located my class and hurried along finding it surprisingly quickly. Sneaking into the class unnoticed I began to sit when I jumped at the teachers voice.

"Yuki, it seems you're late on your second day" he spoke up looking at me directly and making some other students turn towards me, I hid my face making both twins grin on either side of me and snigger at my red face.

"Sorry I was lost Sensei" I apologized looking down.

"Well let's make sure that does not happen again, Hikaru, Kaoru you will be escorting Yuki around the school for the rest of the week, I'm trusting you won't cause any trouble" he warned making me look at the twins in worry at their dark faces.

"We-" Kaoru smirked.

"Would never" Hikaru smirked.

* * *

><p>After finishing my first lesson which dragged on forever due to the twins making me nervous as they communicated across me with faces and laughs.<p>

"So now it's art and then lunch" Hikaru grinned on my right and Kaoru agreed nodding on my left his hands in his pocket as we headed down the hall with Haruhi behind us, I was glad she was there.

"Here we are" Kaoru smiled opening the door and loving me in making me almost trip and fall against someone knocking them back.

"I'm so sorry are you ok?" I asked the girl that had stumbled back shocked.

"What was that for, god this disrespect you should just leave you cockroach" she hissed pointing her finger at me some other girls behind her probably her friends sent me glares.

"I said I was sorry I fell" I frowned walking past her when she stopped me stepping in my way.

"You're not going anywhere not until you learn some respect lowlife" she growled.

I was about to tell her what I really thought of her when Hikaru took my arm and dragged me away Kaoru stepping in for me apologizing again before following me to my seat with Hikaru.

"What was that for?" I huffed as they sat on either side of me again.

"Schools snob, don't pick a fight it never ends well" Kaoru sighed "It's fine I told her it was my fault".

The art teacher entered not a minute after and gave us all a word to draw about, "now class you can draw whatever you want to do with these words we will discuss our results at the end of the day" he explained before letting us start.

I unfolded my peace letting out a sigh, I was lucky I got a good word and an idea instantly popped into my head.

"I got colorful, what about you Kaoru?" Hikaru groaned showing his paper to his twin.

"I got sky..what about- hey Yuki that's amazing?" I didn't even realize Kaorus voice as I had already started painting. Only when I felt I received a tap on my shoulder I snapped out of my drawing faze and looked up.

"You where totally out of it Yuki, the lesson is almost over" Hikaru laughed and I looked down at my finished work a little shocked at my lack of time tracking.

"Oh..." I laughed looking at either side of me to see they had both drawn clothes designs, Hikaru drew a bright summer dress and Kaoru a blue suit.

"Wow you're great drawers" I awed, they shrugged.

"Our mom tought us, yours is amazing though" Hikaru explained, I looked down at my painting of a night sky, with bright starts and the moon, underneath was a dark forest with a shadow in between the trees representing me.

"T-thank you" I coughed about to put away my book, I hated people seeing my drawings it made me uncomfortable.

"Yuki, your peace seems very good could you please hold it up and tell us what your word was and how it links" the teacher asked smiling.

My heart rate increased and I went red, dammit.

"Erm do I have to?" I stuttered, he just nodded.

I was about to lift it up when Hikaru took one side and Kaoru the other holding it up high, some people whispered and smiled making me nervous.

"I got, hope. It links because when I was upset as a child I...I used to look to the sky for hope" I mumbled, the teacher nodded letting the twins drop my peace making me let out a long breath.

"I swear, you twins are evil" I cursed making them laugh.

"Sure we are-" Kaoru grinned

"and always be" Hikaru added "now let's go get lunch".

* * *

><p>Finding the Lunch hall easily, they got their food and sat down beside the rest of the host club.<p>

"You wanna join us?" Haruhi smiled making Tamaki move and patting the seat beside her.

"S-sure thank you" I smiled taking out my lunch, I had hardly enough money left as I had to pay my own rent so I made my own bento it wasn't big.

When I looked up I saw the twins and Tamaki drooling over it with sparkles in their eyes, oh hell no.

* * *

><p>After finishing the last of the hellish hours I made my way across the school to the host club, the twins left early to get ready of whatever leaving me to wonder around search for the room alone.<p>

I was about to open the doors when someone stepped into my line of sight making me cringe, great.

"You don't deserve their help" the girl from earlier hissed her friends surrounding me.

"I know, but they wanted me to come, I owe them" I sighed "Now please move".

She let out a laugh as her friends suddenly took a hold of my arms making me squirm.

"Learn your place" she growled as they carried me off kicking and screaming, I was surprised no one heard me as they hit me few times before throwing me into the school pond bag and all. Laughing as they walked off I sighed heavily just lying down in the water. This had happened before in my own school, I guess I was always in the wrong place at the wrong time.

After a moment I got up splashing some water on my soon to be bruises and picked up my stuff heading back inside, I didn't really care what they wanted, I deserved their pain and just went back to meet the host club drenched and completely soaked.

* * *

><p>"YUKIiiiiiiiii!" Tamaki squealed running up to me, I just looked up at him hiding my sore face as best I could "What happened, who did this to you my daughter?!" he demanded looking around frantically.<p>

"It's fine don't worry, do you have any spare clothes" I lifted my soaking dress slightly.

"It's not fine, what happened?!" he demanded leaning in closer, I sighed walking past him muttering a silent nothing.

"Yuki-chan are you ok?" Honey asked making me smile slightly "I'm fine".

"No you're not" The twins spoke up behind me making me flinch and turn to them.

"Let's just drop it ok?" I groaned annoyed, Kaoru suddenly lifted my face making the hair that once covered my face move exposing my bruised face and slightly bleeding lip. Instantly the twins frowned.

"What happened Yuki?" Haruki appeared beside me as I pulled back covering my face again "some girls decided to use me as a punching bag, it doesn't matter" I explained shivering slightly.  
>"Let's get you changed" Haruhi smiled as Hikaru was about to add something she quickly dragged me away.<p>

"Well this is bad it's the only thing we have" Haruhi sighed as she looked at my clothes she had just found.

"Let us see!" The twins begged on the other side of the curtain.

"I swear if you laugh I will end you" I warned stepping out, the only thing they had was a stupid maids outfit.

"You-"

"Look good-" the twins grinned mischievously making me red.

"What?! what have you dressed my innocent daughter in how dare you doppel gengers!" Tamaki cursed also quite red only making the twins grins wider.

"May as well start working of your debt" Haruhi sighed, I only nodded. This was going to be fun, NOT.

* * *

><p>I know it's short I'm sorry, I didn't have much time so sorry for any mistakes I just want to see if people like it first ^^<p>

Please R&R thank you very much love you ~~

~~Chichi4mangaHero~~


	3. Oc Form

OC Form 

Sorry I didn't post it so here it is, Just comment it or send it as a PM and add anything you want to it in case I forgot. ^^ 

Name:

Age (and any class they want to be in):

Appearance, clothes, hair etc:

History:

Character e.g. shy, loud etc:

How/Why they joined the school:

Relationship with Yuki:

Family, brothers, sisters and any deceased:

Anything else:


	4. Chapter 3 Work

Chapter 3 - Work

I got some submissions which was a pleasant surprise thank you, don't be afraid to send more if you want It will take a while before I do the next chapter I have to revise, I will look through them all and choose which I like best and use them in the next chaper, so please don't be upset if I don't choose you, it's not that I don't like the Oc I just like others better. And I may add another Oc later on you never know :D

Thank you all again for Reading and stuff it really helps.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters...*Sobs*

Warning: Suggestive stuff~

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - Work<p>

"Oh Yuki we need more cakeee~~" Hikaru sang for the hundredth time since the host club hours began, I have to run around in this stupid outfit for the rest of the day until my clothes dry which is _NOT_ fun. Especially if the twins keep calling you over every second for the smallest things.

"Coming" I groaned picking up some empty plates from Hunny's and Mori's table, that kid eats a lot of cake, before trotting over to the gingers.

"What can I help you with?" I forced a smile stopping the little cart beside the grinning twins.

"We need cake" Kaoru pointed to the empty plates in front of two girls, I nodded picking them up quickly and placing them on the cart carefully, I did not want to increase my dept anymore.

"Don't you like Yuki's new dress we designed it our selves" Hikaru smirked making me turn to him angrily, this was already humiliating enough.

"It's very pretty" One girl smiled, "Yea, amazing" the other awed making me blush slightly and mumble a silent whatever.

"Yuki what happened to your face?" the brow haired girl asked tilting her head, the other nodded leaning closer from her spot on a little chair making me hide my face.

"It's nothing I fell" I smiled hoping they would buy it, they were about to open their mouths again when each Hitachiin twin put their elbows on my shoulder one on the right and one on the left.

"Yuki is the host clubs new dog, there to serve us daily" they said in union making me let out a breath in annoyance and also re leaf as they stopped the girl questioning my face further as they nodded.

I squeaked as they lifted my dress a little slapping their hands away "I may be your servant but not your toy" I growled setting the requested cake on the table.  
>"We were just gonna show them the under layer of the dress, the fabric" they sniggerd into my ear making me blush and the girls squeal, huffing I walked away stiffly pulling the cart along.<p>

"Here you go Honey" I smiled handing the little blond another cake, he could really eat all day it was a miracle he isn't sick yet.

"Thank you Yuki-chan" he smiled making me pat his head before walking off to the back room where all the food and drinks where stored.

"Oh sorry Kyoya-sempai I didn't know you were back here, should I leave?" I asked stiffening up at him typing away on his laptop.

"It's quite alright, don't mind me" he waved me off.

I quickly washed the plates and restocked the cart with tea and cake before stepping out "Yuki" Kyoya called before I could leave making me turn to him.

"It seems you're very popular with our guests and you're dept should be payed off within a week so if you would like to stay at the host club after school you are very welcome" he smiled his glasses glimmering with some other meaning behind them.

"So I'm allowed to stay because I bring more income that's it isn't it?" I sighed as he nodded.

"I'll think about it" I smiled before walking out serving some more tea to Tamakies table.

"Thank you Yuki" he grinned at me the other girls on the table also thanking me in return making me smile a bit, I was about to walk back to the cart with a tray full of tea when someone stuck their leg out making me trip and fly across the room.

Time stood still as I flew the tray in my hand flying into the air above me as I closed my eyes about to hit the food cart in front of me, when suddenly.

Someone jumped in front of me wrapping their arms around my front making my eyes snap open, just as the person was about to hit the metal cart I saw Kaoru push it away making us both land on the floor. Looking into a grinning Hikarus eyes he quickly rolled us around so he was above me making the tea cups filled with hit tea and tray smash into his back instead of mine.

After another second my everyone in the room was up standing in shock, "Hikaru are you o-ok?" I asked worried that he took my impact "you shouldn't of done that" I smiled weakly.

"Couldn't see my new toy get smashed now could I" he smirked getting up before helping me up. I blushed lightly nodding as Tamaki flew at me spinning me around.

"Dizzy" I chocked as he let me go making me stumble into Honey who caught me easily. "Thanks" I mumbled standing straight after a moment.

"no problem Yuki-chan I hope you're ok" Honey smiled back brightly.

Looking around all the girls looked like they had seen a ghost, "I'm ok" I waved making some sigh and others smile before sitting down again.

"How did you fall stupid" Kaoru laughed pulling an arm around Hikarus neck.

"I think someone tripped me up" I mumbled dusting off my dress. "Thank you both" I bowed before running to clean up the broken cups and plates.

"Are you ok?" I asked Hikaru looking up at him.

"Yea, I'll go get changed my back is burning" he laughed walking off with Kaoru in tow.

"Who tripped you up, they will pay!" Tamaki wailed looking around frantically, I looked around as-well and saw a couple of girls leave from Tamakis table...the mean girl from before smiled at me and I knew it was her, before she left.

"It doesn't matter I'm better now" I smiled quickly putting all the pieces on the cart before exiting to the back room where I quickly disposed of them.

"Thanks again both of you, no one has ever done something as nice as that for me" I smiled meeting the twins as they arrived back after Hikaru changed. They glanced at each other and nodded before sitting down.

"Ok thank you ladies we hope to see you tomorrow" Tamaki waved at the girls as they left, I guess the club hours were over.

Sighing I quickly walked to the window to see it pouring with rain, not that I minded of course. Just walking home in it will be a pain. "How are you feeling?" Haruhi asked appearing beside me.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow" I reassured "do you know if my clothes are dry jet?" I prayed giving her hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, not totally dry but they will be fine. Although I'm not sure how long they will stay dry for in this weather" she giggled, I smiled an laughed with her.

"What's so funny?" Kaoru asked walking up to us with Hikaru beside him.

"Nothing, just laughing on how funny it will be to run home today" I joked, they only looked even more confused before Haruhi whispered 'sarcasm' and they shook their head with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>After getting changed I checked my stuff, gladly my sketch book only received minor injuries, although the rest of my homework was wreaked, great.<p>

"I'll see you tomorrow" I waved at Haruhi before leaving. "Great" I groaned stepping out of the school rain instantly drenching my clothes again.

"Haven't you got an umbrella or money to order a taxi?" Hikaru asked making me jump as he and Kaoru appeared behind me on my way out of the gates.

"No my last one broke, and I need the money for food" I sighed as a black limosene arrived in front of them and a servant opened the door for them.

They grinned at each other before I suddenly landed in the back seat between them in a flash "what the hell?!" I yelled angrily, "I was just fine walking home" I huffed crossing my arms.

"Whatever, you're better in here" Kaoru smiled poking my cheek "with us" Hikaru added poking my other cheek.

"Fine, stop the poking though" I groaned looking to the front again avoiding their smirks. This ride is going to be fun.

* * *

><p>Ta DAAAA :D I tried, sorry for the short chapters but i'll be doing more of shorter ones so I update faster, bigger ones are harder xD.<p>

Please R&R Thank you all

~Chichi4mangaHero~


End file.
